The present invention relates to a modular multi-media cabinet that can be combined with other cabinets both horizontally and vertically and that can organize and store a variety of office materials, especially media material. In particular, the present invention is a drawer that can organize and store a variety of office products and is adapted to be slidably inserted into the modular cabinet.
Typically, cabinets are provided with one or more drawers for storing material including media material. Oftentimes it is desired to provide cabinets smaller than a file drawer cabinet so that media such as computer diskettes, audio cassettes and VHS cassettes can be stored and organized. An additional benefit of the smaller cabinets is that they can be easily transported by the user.
If the user, however, has a large amount of media material to store and organize, a number of cabinets will be required. Thus, it would be desirable if the cabinets could be stacked or combined so that the cabinets themselves could be organized while allowing the user to continue adding more cabinets as necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,855, for example, describes modular cabinets that can be combined. One problem with this cabinet and others is that it can only hold media material and office products of like size. Consequently, cabinets and, thus drawers, having many different sizes must be manufactured to accommodate the varying sizes of media material. In particular, FIG. 1b of U.S. Pat. 4,856,855 shows three cabinets each having a different size and number of drawers. No single cabinet is able to store and organize a variety of different sized media products. Accordingly, there is a need for a modular multi-media cabinet that can store and organize a single type or a combination of different types of media in a single drawer. The modular multi-media cabinet of the present invention solves these needs.